


Balance

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Death, Gore, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, he makes a murder public sculpture, will gets murder artistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone complains about Will's cooking, that's rude.<br/>Hannibal gets poetic or at least tries to.<br/>Written for Tumblr's Hannibal Advent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

“You started without me.”

Will looked up from where he was packing meat into their cooler.

“Yeah, I couldn’t help myself. Sorry.”

Hannibal merely shook his head as he walked over to the two corpses to inspect his work. Will rolled his eyes.

“You took the liver and lungs from them both but the intestines from only one, why is that?”

Will stood up and moved to stand beside Hannibal, “Well, I was going to use both in my piece but I forgot just how long a human’s intestine is. Besides when I opened em’ up his looked a hell of a lot healthier.” He said gesturing to the corpse on the right. “Now I think I’ll make andouille sausage.”

Hannibal looked up at him a new light in his eyes. “Will you be making your gumbo again?

“Actually I was thinking jambalaya. Though I'm sure if you don’t snack on the sausage this time there’ll be enough left over for gumbo.

The look Hannibal sent him portrayed innocence though they both knew that was far from the truth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t. Help me set up the display skeleton.”

They worked in tandem, moving around the dance hall they were in. In the center of the room they raised a seven foot metal pipe to rest in a cone stand before balancing another pipe on the top of it, this one though was nearly ten feet in length flattened and slightly bent in the center on each end was a flat disk welded to the pipe. When it was where Will wanted it he moved back to the corpses and pulled the intestines out of the corpse on the left, folding it in half and laying it flat across the dance floor.

“Good thing this place is big enough. Hannibal, be a dear and tie a noose for me at each end but try to keep them even with each other?”

“Of course, mind telling me why this particular couple faced your wrath? Besides keeping us up at all hours with their constant arguing and yelling.”

It was true the two men before them did have a perchance to scream at each other at the worst times, usually three in the morning. Though that really wasn’t the reason they were becoming his next public sculpture, he could understand the arguing, he and Hannibal argued though not at their volume or in the middle of the night, they made it a point to never go to bed angry. A month ago they had the couple over for dinner, in an effort to integrate smoothly into the community, and subsequently a few days later they were invited over to the couple’s house for dinner as well. Both were disasters.

“Marcus shouldn’t have insulted my cooking and then his husband dared to serve us that gruel he called food. Graduated from the _le cordon bleu of Paris_ my ass.” He spat as he cut two notches in the intestine not quite at the center.

Hannibal grinned as he finished his second noose his husband was turning into the most delightfully vindictive minx. Moving he came to crouch next to Will as he threaded another segment of pipe through the notches he had made and wrapped his arms around Wills shoulders, kissing his cheek.

“I may not be a Gourmand like you, but I can hold my own in the kitchen. I would be ashamed to call myself Cajun if I couldn’t.”

Hannibal chuckled, “I’ve never had a complaint about your cooking, but you’re right they were very rude.”

Will tossed Hannibal a smile as he screwed too shackles at either end of the pipe in the middle of the intestine. He then clamped them to each corpse, the left hand of one and the right of the other, wrapping the intestine around each arm and hanging the nooses off each corpse’s neck. Moving on they each grabbed a length of rope tying it underneath the corpse’s arms and using the rafter above them to hoist them up into the air above the display skeleton until their feet, which were previously shackled together, rested on the disks at each end of the balancing pipe. They held them there until they were sure the weight of one corpse pulled and ensured that the other corpse stayed upright, when they were satisfied that it would hold they cut the ropes away and stepped back. Taking in their newest artwork together they wrapped an arm around each other watching as it gently began to spin on the middle point.

“Fitting that they should find balance with each other in death when they could not in life.” Hannibal said cocking his head, always one to find a poetic way to explain something.

Will shook his head, “Actually when I thought this up I was thinking about those annoying desk toys you find in peoples offices.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
